The Next Step
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Jou and Seto are finally back together, after his mom trick him into sleeping with Anzu Mazaki, which resulted in Jessica, Jou's baby girl. But with him and Seto raising Jessica, will Jou, Seto, Jessica and their families learn secrets that were meant to stay secret? And will these secrets cost them their lives? Poll Result are in- Winner: Himitsu!


**Poll's are in and we have a winner! I hope you guys like this story and it maybe different from my other stories. but I hope you guys like it. This is a crime and romance, so if it's too much, I understand completely. **

* * *

><p>Jou glared at Anzu, his ex-girlfriend and mother of his daughter, Jessica. Jou was glad that his daughter look like him. She had his blonde and brown hair and hazel and green eyes and she never really act like Anzu; she was always calm, happy and was bright for a 2 years old. They were in court, fighting over custody of the little girl. Jou didn't understand why the hell he was here. He knew that Anzu didn't want Jessica, he knew that she wanted the money that Jou would have to give her.<p>

"All she's going to do is party, work the streets, fucking anyone that made her happy. STI and STD catching bitch." Jou said as the judge talk on and on about nothing that he needed to care about. Jou couldn't stand this anymore; Jou stand up in the middle of the courtroom as the judge speaks.

"Can you please tell me what my sexual likely have to do with me being able to raise my fucking daughter?!" Jou ask the judge with a glare.

The judge cleared her voice. "Because we can't let you be some man-whore or anything like that. Ms. Makazi has told me the reason why you two broke up and I don't want this child to go through that." The judge said. Jou's eyes narrowed. It seemed that Anzu was up to her old damn tricks again and if Jou lost his daughter because of her, he was going to hurt Anzu in away that he never thought.

"1-You and that stupid bitch needed to stay out of my business. I am gay and only have **ONE **boyfriend. 2- Ms. Mazaki needs to stop acting like she didn't catch a STI 2 fucking months ago! Ms. Mazaki is the rich folk's whore and she knows it. 3-My last point. Me being gay has nothing to do with if I can raise my daughter because so far, I been doing pretty damn well. I have been there for my daughter from the moment she was born. Ms. Mazaki left the hospital, hours after having my daughter, Jessica. Jessica doesn't even know her! You don't know what I have went through everyday ever seen she was born! Judge if you so stupidly give custody to Ms. Mazaki, based on no evidence, I will sue ever single one of you in this court to show you how much my daughter means to me." Jou said piss the fuck off. The judge blink her eyes a couple of times. She didn't know if she should be piss that he yelled at her or to be afraid that he cares so much about his daughter, that he yelled at her about it.

"10 minutes break. Please come back on time." The judge said as the people walk out the courtroom. Jou walk out to be jump on by his daughter, Jessica. He smiles at Jessica, happy to see her.

"Daddy! Why are we here again?,I forgot. Daddy who's that lady coming toward us! Daddy, I don't like her! Make her stay away!" Jessica yelled out. Jou turned to see Anzu walking over. He look at her hard, which made Anzu stop and turn around and walk back into the courtroom. Jou smiled as he told his daughter to calm down. They both walk back into the courtroom.

"Jessy, relax. She won't take you away form me." Jou said as Jessica's smiled making the Puppy-Dog eyes disappear. The judge watch the boy and his daughter and could see that Ms. Mazaki had lied to her. The girl didn't even know who her mother was! All she knew was her father. The Judge had made her decision.

"Full-custody will be granted to Mr. Jonouchi. Ms. Mazaki is not allowed to see or be near Jessica Jonouchi. Ms. Mazaki will pay $8500 dollars ever month as child support." The judge said ruling in fave of Jou. Anzu eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that she had lose and that she had to pay that fucking money to that fagot!

"I am not paying that amount to this fagot! I rather die then do that!" Anzu scream at the Judge. The judge glared hard at Anzu.

"If you don't then you will be lock up. Point. Blank. Period." The Judge said as she walk away leaving the courtroom as the others in the courtroom.

Anzu glared as Jou and the judge walk away. She had lose, but she knew how to get back on top.

Anzu just didn't know what she had said before was going to come true soon...very soon.

* * *

><p>Seto Avian glared at his friends, cousins and brother. He was the only alone and they weren't making it easy. His cousins Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Yami were under his friends, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Yugi and his little brother was happy next to Noah, Noah Kaiba, his boyfriend.<p>

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Yugi stop kissing Yami and turned to Seto.

"Seto I thought I should tell before we end up dead, that Jou and his dad will be returning to town tonight." Yugi said to a blushing Seto. Seto couldn't help but smile at the fact that his boyfriend would be back soon.

Heba was the only one that caught the little ending. "What about Aunt Himitsu?" Heba ask. Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami growled.

"Oh, nothing. While you and Atemu where in Paris, Uncle John told mom and dad that she got Jou drug and had Anzu Mazaki fuck him while he was out of it because Jou wouldn't do it willing she gets pregnant! Himitsu only made them move because she knew that Jou was gay and he was dating Seto! She also piss that Uncle John fucking Dr. Reynolds, our families doctor." Yugi said. Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Seto couldn't believe it.

"Wait... What do you mean and she got pregnant?" Seto ask. He was happy that Jou didn't willing cheat on him, but if a baby is he and Jou done for good? Yugi could see Seto and sighed.

"Relax, Seto he and Anzu aren't together right now or were ever. It was all part of Himistu's plan. Now, Anzu has no rights to her daughter at all." Yami said, calming his cousin.

"Any way I find it funny, because she paying $8500 to Jou every month." Yugi said

Seto was happy that his boyfriend would be home soon. He was also nervous. Jou had a 2 years old daughter and that made his nervous. He didn't know if he was ready to be a parent, but with Jou by his side, maybe, just maybe he could be an amazing parent.

* * *

><p>Jou pick up Jessica, who was sound asleep. Jou grab their bags as he brack his car; he was at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Jou didn't needed to knock because Aunt Myuii was outside waiting for them. Jou hands Jessica to his Aunt as they both sat down. They were both silent, until Myuii spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry for what she did and how my idiot husband did when he saw Jessica." Myuii said . Jou sighed after hearing what his aunt had to say.

"It's not your problem, aunty. I also forgive uncle too. I know that he didn't mean it. He will always love Jessica." Jou said. Myuii smiled at her nephew. They both laugh when Jessica, who was now awake, look at the two evil.

"Daddy, when is Grandpa John and Micheal coming?" Jessica ask. Myuii smiles at Jessica as, Jou answer the question.

"Possibly 3 months. Dad has to put the divorce through with mom's lawyers and his lawyers have to agree as well. Then they can come out with their engagement. Mom fighting hard to get that $25000 from the pre-nupt, but dad can prove that since they were separated, that his cheating doesn't mean he can pay her that money,but she still fighting." Jou said as the 3 walk into the mansion. Jou look to his right to see the whole gang was here. Jou couldn't wait to introduce Jessica to Seto and later... fuck Seto senseless.

* * *

><p>Seto was the first one to see Jou with his daughter and Ms. Motou. He couldn't help but let his eyes go up and down on Jou's lean and build body.<p>

Seto was going to lie and say that he didn't miss Jou and he did! He was so tried of being alone and he really wanted to get to know Jessica. She was a little copy of Jou and it was just so damn cute.

"Hey." Jou said with a smile.

"Hey." Seto said back with a smile as well.

Myuii smiles at the 2 as she walk upstairs and put the two stuff down. She knew that Jessica would love Seto and Seto would love her too.

Jessica look back and forth between her daddy and the mystery man. She didn't know him, but her daddy did and if her daddy trusted him, then she would have to.

"Daddy, who is this man?" Jessica ask. Seto look at Jessica and smiled. She was really like Jou.

"My name is Seto and I am you dad..."

"Oh! I know you! Daddy talks about you all the time! You're my Mommy, or should I say Papa." Jessica said. Seto and Jou didn't say anything. It seems to Seto that Jou talk about him to Jessica.

"Yes, I'm your Papa. Hey, come met your uncles while me and Daddy go into the kitchen to talk and make lunch." Seto said to Jessica. Jessica smiles as she did what Seto said ans walk over to Yugi and the others and got to know her uncles. Seto got off the couch and walks into the kitchen. Jou followed Seto into the kitchen.

Jou look at Seto and Seto look Jou. Seto sighed. "You're glad that I love you so much. And I know I'll love Jessica soon too." Seto said as he started kissing Jou. Jou groaned as Seto kiss him. Jou grab Seto's waist, pulling him close. Seto moaned as Jou took control of the kiss. Both pulled away when Yami called them, telling them to hurry up and bring the food.

Jou smirk as Seto blush. Jou grab the food and they both walk into the living room to see both Bakura and Marik on the floor holding their dicks and crying. Jou look at his daughter, who had an evil look on her face. Seto saw that look too and put two-and two together and laugh.

"Next time don't go their with her. Jessica come on and eat. After you eat me and daddy will put you to bed." Seto said to Jessica. Jessica's eyes went big and she had on her puppy-dogs eyes. Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik went still. No one could go against those puppy-dogs eyes, no one but Seto Avian.

Seto look at Jessica with a cold look. "Jessica sit down next to uncle Atemu and eat dinner." Seto said. Jessica knew that she couldn't get away with everything with her papa around, good thing daddy still couldn't go against her puppy-dogs eyes.

"Yes, papa." Jessica said as she sat down next to Atemu.

* * *

><p>Myuii glared at her husband, as he watch the kids in the living room talk and play with Jessica. Myuii wanted her husband to see that, Jou wasn't effected by what he had said. He was going to be a good father and Seto was going to a greater Papa.<p>

Yuri really didn't want to tell her she was right, but he knew that she was right and that was going to be a pain in the ass to say those 3 words.

"Fine, You're right." Yuri said as they walk up to their room for the night.

* * *

><p>John moaned as Micheal gave him a back rum. Everything was hurting. John had to deal with the most annoying bitch in the world. He wasn't about to pay her skinny, fake booty and breast ass no $25000.<p>

"Relax, I know that she is driving you crazy, but you're driving yourself crazy. When we get back home, you get to see your family and we get to see Jessica again and be a normal family." Micheal said as his hands slip down his back and to his ass. John moaned as Micheal groped his ass. John groaned again as Micheal started to finger him.

"Fine, I'll relax, but if I were you, get naked and make me relax." John said. Micheal smirk as he made his fiance, relax.

* * *

><p>Himitsu, Jou's mother, glared at the picture of John, her ex-husband, her son and her granddaughter. She had made the perfect family and home and now she had nothing! She had lose her husband to another fucking man, her 3 children wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and her son had a legal order to stop her from ever seeing her sweet and cute, Jessica.<p>

Her daughter, Serenity, was in private school and had emancipated herself from her and her and was currently living with her famous girlfriend, Mai Valentines. Serenity hated the fact that her mother was going to force her into marry a rich, and successful man. Her youngest son, Matthew, once she found out her was gay, sent him to America with his father's brother. She was doing all of this for her children, she even did something that she would never talk about ever again.

All she had left was Jou and he had a daughter and all he needed was a wife and she would choose the right wife, the right wife that would do whatever she says to do.

* * *

><p>Himitsu smirk as she waited for Anzu Mazaki to come. She was surprised that Anzu called her, but she knew that she needed to get Anzu out the picture.<p>

Himitsu look at the picture of her and her old lover, Arthur Hawkins. She cheated on John with Arthur for almost 8 years and she knew that Arthur's daughter had a daughter that was around Jou's age. Arthur had a granddaughter and she would be perfect in.

"Rebecca Hawkins. Blonde hair, green eyes and a little virgin, perfect! She's perfect for Jou and Jessica and perfect for me to control." Himitsu said as the door bell ring. Anzu was here and Himitsu was ready.

Himitsu walk over to the door and open it. Anzu was there with her short brown hair and green eyes. Himitsu rolled her eyes at what she was wearing. Anzu sported a short blue mini skirt and a black crop top... and her shoes, who the hell wears stripper shoes, who are rich?

Both women sat down on the couch. Himitsu turned to Anzu and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Anzu. It's about time you stop stalking my son, Jou." Himitsu said with that same smile on her face. Anzu's eyes went wide. She didn't understand why Himitsu was doing this?!

"What do you mean?! I want Jou to be mine! You wanted Jou to be mine! You want me to be there for Jessica, MY DAUGHTER!" Anzu scream out. Himitsu's smile was gone as she slap Anzu across the face. Anzu fell to the ground as Himitsu got up and walk over to the kitchen table and grab the gun and turn to look at Anzu, who now up and in the kitchen.

"Don't. Please. Don't kill me." Anzu cried out as she slowly back up. She hit the door as Himitsu cock the gun.

"Huh, funny, same words Matthew's bitch said when I killed him. I am going to have the perfect family and no one... no one, that means you too, Anzu, will stop me from getting that family. Goodbye Anzu... I take good care of Jessica and Jou." Himitsu said as she pulled the trigger.

Himitsu sighed. She had to murders under her belt and that was just the beginning of her crimes. Himitsu was going to have this perfect family and she doesn't care who she has to kill to get that family.

Seto Avian, You. Are. Next.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I hope you guys like this. I like this so far because it is different.<p> 


End file.
